


Bananas

by Dragon_Falls



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Bananas, Erotica, M/M, Porn, Total Shalvis filth, shalvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Falls/pseuds/Dragon_Falls
Summary: Alvis is eating a banana. And Shulk is having dirty thoughts.
Relationships: Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write porn. So I have absolutely no idea what inspired me to write this but I'll never look at a banana the same way again. 
> 
> More loving Shalvis smut is needed on this site.

“What's a banana?”

“It's a long, yellow fruit, Shulk. Look.”

Alvis smiled in amusement as he delicately reached for the fruit bowl on the teatable, plucking a banana from the middle of the glass container. Deliberately slowly so that Shulk could observe, he peeled back the thick yellow skin. He moved the fruit to his lips, wrapping his mouth around the soft interior and taking a small bite.

Shulk stared.

The boy often stared at Alvis. It wasn't unusual. Alvis knew that a lot of people stared at him. Kallian always laughed, saying that it was because of Alvis's 'dreamy' looks. Alvis hadn't intended to be 'dreamy'; the form was the result of copying and combining genetic data from Klaus and Galea. Being dreamy wasn't essential for any of his functions.

But it did seem to be helping with the relationship with Shulk. Alvis wanted the boy to trust him. It was also easier to find out more about him if he seemed to genuinely enjoy spending time with Alvis.

And right now it was obvious that Shulk couldn't take his eyes off him as Alvis mouthed at the banana. He swallowed, and then pulled more of the peel away to expose a greater lump of the pale yellow flesh.

The two of them were sat in Alvis's apartment in the palace, overlooking the sunset-dappled Eryth Sea. Shulk and his friends had spent the afternoon touring Alcamoth, but when Alvis had finished his duties he'd found Shulk wondering alone after being separated from the others. The boy had almost endless questions about everything he'd seen in the city, but that was fine. His curiosity about things was intriguing. Klaus had been like that once. Unlike Klaus, however, Shulk didn't have the same obsession with controlling everything. In that way, the curiosity was refreshing.

“Bananas grow in Makna Forest. I'm surprised you didn't see them, Shulk.”

“They are a funny shape...”

“Funny? In what way?”

“Well... just...”

Alvis bite into the banana and then picked a second one from the bowl. He handed it to Shulk, but it was a long moment before Shulk seemed to notice the offering.

He really was staring a lot. Even more than usual. His colour was off too, and it didn't seem to have anything to do with the sunset ripple from the windows. Maybe he was ill. Alvis couldn't have that. Shulk needed to stay healthy for what lay ahead.

Alvis could see into Shulk's mind if he wanted to. The link had been building since Shulk first claimed the Monado. Alvis didn't like to pry but he was curious as to why Shulk's eyes had widened so much. And why bananas were considered a funny shape-

Oh.

_That's_ why he thought the fruit was a funny shape...

He supposed there _was_ a resemblance between bananas and that part of the male anatomy...

Physical attraction and interactions weren't important to Alvis. Zanza had told him he should experiment more now he had a physical body – and had offered to teach him the ins and outs of pleasure. Alvis had declined. Zanza's last physical form – the giant – did not seem particularly compatible with a small Homs. Zanza had continued to make the offer anyway. And had made it clear it would be a command when he had a new Homs body.

In other words, when he had Shulk's body.

Alvis was not interested in coupling with Zanza. He'd assumed it wasn't in his program to have any interest in sexual acts. But the scattered thoughts in Shulk's mind were different to Zanza's violent and dominating sexual desires. And far more enticing. Perhaps because of the embarrassed, flustered nervousness that also swivelled around Shulk's head at his own dirty thoughts. Alvis tilted his head slightly, just enough to let the remaining ebbs of sunlight catch his hair, because it seemed that Shulk liked the subtle colour change when the sun hit Alvis's hair – and had been looking out for it.

Shulk seemed to be trying to hide it, but he was definitely smiling. Alvis hadn't thought about it before, but the light from the window made Shulk's eyes look a little brighter. Any Homs would probably look the same when the light caught them this way, but Shulk was special. Calm eyes that liked to analyse the world around him. Alvis remembered that there had once been many people like Shulk on Earth; the type of people who wanted to evolve continuously. And that will to survive and explore was captivating. Alvis wanted him to be a God. Alvis had spent enough time profiling Shulk through the Monado to know that their views on the universe were in alignment. And Alvis couldn't wait to see what kind of world Shulk could create.

“Shulk, try the banana.”

“Well...” Shulk looked between the banana and Alvis.

“Try the banana, Shulk.”

Alvis plucked the fruit from Shulk's hand and peeled it for him. He leaned across the table, studying the nervous flicker in Shulk's eyes and the way his cheeks flushed a deeper pink as Alvis gently pressed the tip of the banana to Shulk's lips. Shulk rarely asked for anything. Even now, when he did want something, Alvis knew he wouldn't ask. So it was a good thing that Alvis knew what wish was in his mind.

Shulk licked his lips. There was plenty of sea berry juice left in his teacup so he shouldn't be thirsty. Alvis tilted his head, watching curiously as Shulk's tongue made the motion again. Finally, Shulk took the banana from Alvis's hand and pushed it in his mouth. Zanza sometimes said sentience was a mistake. Alvis didn't know how he could say that when Homs and other similar beings displayed such interesting emotions. The redness in Shulk's face changed his expression completely.

Alvis realized he was staring. It was unlike him. Shulk stared back as he bit off a chunk of banana and chewed.

“It's quite nice,” Shulk mumbled.

Alvis smiled as he picked another banana from the bowl. Maybe it was time to experiment with his physical body afterall. “Want to see what else we can do with fruit shaped like this?”

\--------------------------------

It actually took a lot more work than Alvis expected. Shulk looked petrified when the seer set everything in motion by leaning across the table and kissed him lightly on the lips. Alvis still had a lot to learn about sentient beings; Shulk clearly wanting something and yet quivering all over and almost tripping when it was offered to him on a silver plate. Slow but increasingly deeper kisses seemed to reassure him, while also giving Alvis more time to adjust to the sensations himself. The kisses were wetter than he had anticipated, but he liked the way Shulk looked at him in between.

This was definitely worth exploring.

And, of course, Zanza was inside Shulk. He'd hear every moan Alvis wanted to drag out of this boy – but he'd feel none of the pleasure. It wasn't often Alvis could get one over on Zanza. And nothing would say 'screw you, Zanza' than screwing the living daylights out of his vessel.

\---------------------------------------

Shulk now realized that some parts of his life were woefully sheltered. Maybe this is what Dickson had really meant when he'd told Shulk to get out of the lab more... Reyn liked to chase girls, but Shulk had never really felt adult enough to see the appeal. Maybe it was because none of the girls in Colony 9 looked like Alvis. Silver hair, silver eyes, and his gentle kisses tasted of bananas and sea berry juice.

And there was a lot of kissing, as well as Alvis's hands tousling his hair, touching his face and massaging his shoulders. Heat had gushed through Shulk at the realisation that the seer liked him. Shulk couldn't quite understand why. Alvis was beautiful. Whereas Shulk couldn't remember the last time he'd had a bath. His hair was horribly overgrown. And the knitted sweater was fraying badly at the edges. But Alvis definitely liked him. The kisses were deepening as they sought to taste more of one another, and the seer was smiling whenever their eyes met.

But Alvis, it turned out, was also a tease. After letting Shulk explore his mouth fully, he'd insisted that the banana had to play a role.

Which is how Shulk ended up naked, pressed face first against the window while Alvis inserted the banana into him from behind, all the time nibbling Shulk's ear, biting his neck, and running his tongue over his overheated skin. The banana was gently thrust back and forth, each motion eliciting a moan from Shulk.

Nothing should feel this good. It hurt, but he was gasping pleasurable with every thrust.

He couldn't stop himself from screaming Alvis's name over and over, but at this rate it was going to end too soon. And he didn't want it to.

“Shulk, what's wrong?” Alvis murmured as he licked the sweat rolling down Shulk's neck. “Is this not good enough for you?”

“You're mean,” Shulk breathed, swallowing hard as he fought to stop the pleasure from overcoming him. “I want you...”

“Really? My apologies.” Alvis pushed the banana in deeply once more, enough to make Shulk arch his back. “If you're sure then let's try something different.”

The banana was withdrawn. Shulk leaned heavily against the window, his breath misting the cool surface, but as soon as Alvis wrapped his arms around his chest, Shulk turned to meet him, kissing his mouth and drinking in the fruity taste that still lingered on Alvis's tongue. At the same time, he slid his hands beneath Alvis's coat and tugged it from his shoulders. Because Alvis was still fully clothed... and that needed to change.

He got as far as removing the coat and waistcoat, but as soon as he reached for the silver fastenings on the purple shirt, Alvis unpeeled the banana and shoved the fruit into Shulk's mouth. He smiled as he dropped to his knees in front of Shulk, taking Shulk's erect 'banana' into his mouth.

“Uh... ah...” The banana muffled his euphoric gasps. Shulk used one hand to grab the fruit, moaning hard as he bit into it and swallowed. There were far more interesting things to do with his hands than hold the banana though. He tossed it away across the room, instead preferring to grab Alvis's head and scrape his fingers through the soft silver hair. Alvis clasped his butt, squeezing it as he licked and sucked, rolling his tongue around Shulk's erect manhood. Shulk thrust into his warm mouth over and over.

This time he didn't fight the pleasure. He moaned as he felt it fill Alvis's mouth. Alvis seemed to suck every last drop from him before swallowing.

Shulk's legs were trembling as he let himself slump to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Alvis as he did, pulling him horizontally to the floor with him and kissing him to savour the new taste in his mouth. He caressed the soft silk fabric of Alvis's shirt. The seer still had most of his clothes on. And that wasn't the only problem...

“You keep making me moan, but I think it's time I reciprocated the favour,” Shulk whispered.

Alvis smiled to show that he liked the idea, and Shulk felt totally cool and confident as straddled him, kissing Alvis's neck, unfastening the shirt and stretching his fingers gently over Alvis's chest. Alvis pressed his face against Shulk's. He seemed to be quivering slightly, just as Shulk had when Alvis had first started all of this. He was shy? Shulk used one of his hands to clasp Alvis's reassuringly, while the other finished removing the shirt. Alvis sighed in his ear and Shulk smiled. It was a start. Now Shulk just needed to get him screaming as much as Shulk had done.

It all went completely wrong when he tried to undress the rest of Alvis.

“How the heck does all of this come off?!” Shulk moaned as he failed again to find any way of getting Alvis out of his trousers and thigh-high leather boots.

“I don't think they really thought of this type of situation, Shulk, when they designed the uniform for the divine seer.”

“How long does it take you to get dressed in the morning?”

Alvis cupped Shulk's face. He seemed to be totally enjoying Shulk's reaction. “Are you giving up? Do you have the will to proceed?”

Shulk answered by kissing him. Alvis's mouth still tasted salty from Shulk's pleasure. Shulk licked his way down from Alvis's lips, over the delicate red-jewelled necklace, down his chest and then to the belt at his waist that seemed to connect to Alvis's trousers and boots. He moved lower, running his mouth over the fabric of Alvis's trousers. The seer was aroused. Shulk found the bulge and nibbled it lightly through the clothing.

“This would go faster if you helped,” Shulk murmured.

“Hmph.” A slight laugh from Alvis. And the mischievous look on his face confirmed that he was enjoying the slow torture. Shulk slid his hands over the belt, feeling every part of it. It wasn't a bad task since his touch was starting to bring light moans to Alvis's lips – and the sound was helping to reinvigorate Shulk's arousal.

The room was dark by the time Shulk finally figured out how everything fastened together. “You finally made it,” said Alvis. He started to kiss Shulk repeatedly on the mouth.

“You... are... so... mean...” Shulk replied between the wet lips. Because Alvis was intentionally getting in his way as Shulk tried to remove all the lower layers.

Shulk managed to remove everything enough to get his mouth where he wanted it – wrapped around Alvis's erect manhood. He sucked, remembering everything Alvis had done for him and trying to copy it so that Alvis could have the same sensation. The seer moaned quietly.

Shulk returned to kissing Alvis's mouth. “Alvis, turn around.”

Shulk knew how this all worked in theory, but practice was different. Given how many female High Entia (and male High Entia, for that matter) had gushed about Alvis, Shulk had assumed the seer was significantly more experienced. But Alvis was definitely trembling a little. In the dark, it took several tries to actually find the right position that was comfortable for both of them.

“Tell me what you like,” Shulk murmured as he pushed himself into Alvis, thrusting back and forth gently.

“A little slower. But deeper. I won't break.”

Shulk did as requested. The sweat was dripping from his forehead. Like when Alvis had had the banana inside him, it was difficult to prevent the pleasure from overtaking. The inside of Alvis was warm and every time Alvis moaned Shulk could feel him tighten around him. And Alvis was moaning a lot against the floor. Shulk moaned with him. He'd been at Alvis's mercy before when he'd been pinned to the window; Alvis able to kiss his neck, run his tongue over his ear and let Shulk feel his breath all over him. Now it was Shulk's turn. In between moans, he caressed as much as Alvis as he could reach with his tongue and lips. All the time thrusting into him. Alvis's moans were slowly growing more desperate.

Shulk clasped one of his hands with Alvis's. The other grabbed Alvis's erection, still warm and moist from where Shulk had sucked it before. He squeezed it as he felt it throbbing in his fingers. Shulk only had to hold onto his own erotic release for a moment longer...

“Shulk...” Alvis moaned his name. At the same moment, Shulk's hand turned wet. Shulk gasped as he let himself come inside Alvis. He felt dizzy after holding it for so long.

“So that's what it feels like...” Alvis murmured. “I see the appeal.”

Me too,” said Shulk. “Thanks for introducing me to bananas, Alvis.”

Alvis rolled to face him. He smiled as he clasped Shulk's hands, bringing them close to his mouth so that he could lick the white stickiness from Shulk's fingers. “Can we make a pact? I want you to make a new world with me, Shulk.”

“It felt like we made a new world just now.”

“The next one will be bigger. Wait and see.”


End file.
